Schneewittchen
by Leonora Langley
Summary: Hogwarts im Märchenwald - eine kleine Kurzgeschichte über Severus Snape und seine sieben Zwerge Alles JKR -nix meins - außer die Idee ;


**Schneewittchen**

Es war einmal in einem fernen Land, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Kingston. Der hatte eine Tochter, die er hegte und pflegte und liebevoll seine Prinzessin nannte. Kingston und seine Frau, wollten für ihren Augenstern nur das Beste: einen reinblütigen Zauberer, aus einer reichen, alten Zaubererfamilie zum Mann und ein glückliches, sorgenfreies Leben. Leider konnten sie nicht mehr sehen, ob ihre frommen Wünsche sich erfüllten, denn sie verstarben viel zu früh, weil sie sich der falschen Seite auf der Suche nach einem Heiratskandidaten zuwandten. Und so fand es sich, dass die Prinzessin ihrem Herzen folgte und einen halbblütigen, armen, aber durchaus talentierten Zauberer heiratete, obwohl die durchaus hervorragende Chancen bei einem gutaussehenden, wohlsituierten und reinblütigen Zauberer gehabt hat.

Aber sie war glücklich mit ihren Halbblutprinzen und zusammen zogen sie weit weg von jeglicher Zivilisation, hinter sieben hohe Berge, um nicht gestört zu werden in ihren hochgeistigen Gedanken. Denn die Überlegenheit, derer sich beide gegenüber anderen sicher waren, wirkte auf viele Abschreckend, Arrogant, von einigen wurde sogar die Zugehörigkeit zur dunklen Seite unterstellt.

„Hier, du wolltest unbedingt eine Quidditch-Mannschaft, um die Potters zu besiegen, jetzt spiel auch mit ihnen!", forderte sie eines schönen Tages von ihrem Mann.

„Ich lese", gab er kühl zurück, ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken.

„Und ich bin zum Tee mit Ariane verabredet. Diese frechen Bälger haben schon wieder ihr Haus angeknabbert und dann versucht sie in den Ofen zu schubsen", erwiderte sie und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht leiden kann", durchdringend sah er sie an.

„Und du weißt, dass mir das egal ist. Spiel mit deinen Kindern Severus!"

„Was soll ich denn mit denen Spielen? Die haben noch nicht mal Zauberstäbe!"

„Das ist mir egal. Quidditch oder Halma. Ich gehe jetzt." Auf dem Absatz drehte sie sich um und verließ wehenden Umhangs das Haus. Ein leises, verzweifeltes „Seraphina", vernahm sie zwar noch, reagierte aber nicht mehr darauf, sondern setzte ihren Weg durch den Wald fort.

Also blieb dem schwarz gewandeten bleichen Zauberer nichts anderes übrig, als sich aus seinem gemütlichen Ohrensessel zu erheben und nach draußen zu der Meute von sieben jungen Zauberern zu gehen.

Simon und Sam waren gerade dabei Sascha an einen Baum zu fesseln, während Sebastian sich auf wilde Beifallsstürme beschränkte. Seamus wühlte mit seinen Händen im Dreck und versuchte etwas herzustellen, was wie ein Schloss anmutete und Salazar versuchte aus dem nahe gelegenen Bach zu trinken, ohne dabei seine Hände zu benutzen. Nur Severus jr. saß artig auf einem Baumstamm und schien tief in ein Buch versunken zu sein. Als sein Blick auf die Szenerie fiel, schüttelte er unwillkürlich den Kopf. Das sollte wirklich die Frucht seiner Lenden sein?

„Jungs!", rief er. Keine Reaktion. Also setzte er seinen Zauberstab an den Hals: „Sonorus. – JUNGS!!" Alle sieben hörten augenblicklich auf und sahen ihren Vater an.

„HERKOMMEN!" Erst als alle versammelt in einer Reihe, wie die Orgelpfeifen vor ihm standen, beendete er den Stimmvestärkungszauber wieder.

„Eure Mutter will, dass wir etwas spielen? Vorschläge?" Er sah einen nach dem anderen an. Plötzlich schossen Sam und Simon hervor und sprangen ihn an. Laut johlend konnte er gerade noch so etwas hören wie „Daddy kitzeln!", bevor er zu Boden ging. Schon waren auch Sascha und Seamus dabei sich auf ihn zu stürzen und Sebastian freute sich erneut von der Seite. Severus jr. allerdings beendete das Spektakel mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, er war der einzige der bereits einen besaß. Die Brüder saßen nun mit verwirrten Gesichtern um ihren Vater und starrten ihn an. Dieser atmete tief und ruhig, konnte aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises „Strafarbeiten!", entfleuchte. Schon war Seamus aufgesprungen und erneut auf ihn zugerannt, um ihn am Umhang zu ziehen.

„Daddy?", er sah ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen an. „Was sind Strafarbeiten?"

„Strafarbeiten sind eine sehr effektive Methode, damit junge Zauberer, wie ihr, etwas lernen", erklärte er.

„Was ist effektiv?", fragte Seamus weiter.

Er schloss die Augen. „Severus, erklärst du bitte deinem kleinen Bruder, was effektiv ist", forderte er den Ältesten auf.

„Effektiv ist möglichst viel Arbeit in möglichst kurzer Zeit zu erledigen", antwortete dieser sofort.

_Mein Sohn_, dachte er sich stolz, stand auf und während er seinen staubigen Umhang sauber klopfte, blickte wieder über den munteren Haufen.

„Wir spielen jetzt Kräuter sammeln und sehen hinterher, was für Tränke wir daraus brauen können." Das Gemurre unter seinen Söhnen ignorierte er geflissentlich und fuhr fort: „Severus, du nimmst bitte Sam und Simon an die Hand, Seamus und Sascha kommen mit mir und Sebastian geht mit Salazar", teilte er ein.

Als die kleine Gruppe sich geordnet hatte und gerade in Richtung Wald aufbrechen wollte, taumelte daraus ein junges Mädchen hervor.

„Stehen bleiben", forderte der große, hagere Zauberer seine Söhne auf und ließ die beiden, die er selbst an die Hand genommen hatte los, um sich ihr zu nähern. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch.

„Wir kaufen nichts", sprach er sie an, in der Vermutung es sei eine der Kosmetikvertreterinnen, die in seiner Frau immer wieder ein williges Opfer fanden.

„Ich bin Schneewittchen", antwortete die junge Frau, die sich erst jetzt ihrer Gesellschaft bewusst wurde.

„Sollte mir das etwas sagen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Weiß wie Schnee, Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz und Lippen so rot wie Blut – Klingelts?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Bei uns wird geklopft. Zauberer brauchen keine Elektrizität", gab er zurück.

Verwirrt sah das Mädchen ihn an, bevor sie erwiderte: „Meine Stiefmutter wollte mich ins Internat schicken, aber der Portschlüssel, zu dem der Jäger mich gebracht hat, muss kaputt gewesen sein. Nun bin ich hier gelandet und weiß nicht, wo ich bin."

„Nicht im Internat", stellte Severus fest.

„Bei den ganzen Kindern wäre die Vermutung aber nicht abwegig", scherzte sie. Dann trat sie etwas näher heran und betrachte ihn sich genauer.

„Sie sind Severus Snape" stellte sie fest.

„Das ist mir bewusst", antwortete er.

„Sie sind berühmt", fuhr sie fort.

„Billiger Ruhm interessiert mich nicht."

„Sie hätten nicht etwas dagegen, wenn ich etwas hier bleibe, bevor ich weitersuche, wo ich hin muss?"

Skeptisch betrachtete er sich das Mädchen. Etwas verfroren sah sie schon aus, aber das war kein Wunder bei dem dünnen Laibchen, dass sie trug.

„Haben sie den Portschlüssel mitgebracht?"

„Sehe ich so aus, als könne ich hier drunter noch was verstecken?" Sie fuhr mit der Hand ihre Körperlinie ab. Severus hob die Augenbraue.

„Severus, würdest du der jungen Dame einen Tee machen, während wir auf eure Mutter warten", forderte er und der Jungen verschwand augenblicklich ins Haus.

„Die Kräutersuche muss heute leider ausfallen", eröffnete er den anderen, die sie zumindest ein wenig Jubel nicht verkneifen konnten.

„Darf ich bitten", sagte er nun wieder an Schneewittchen gewandt und machte eine Geste, die sie aufforderte das Haus zu betreten.

„Sam und Simon ihr nutzt dieses praktische Beispiel und geht ins Haus um aufzuschreiben, welche Gegenstände als Portschlüssel dienen können, Salazar passt auf Seamus und Sebastian auf, während sie im Sandkasten spielen und Sascha geht zu den Hauselfen und weist sie an das Gästezimmer vorzubereiten", delegierte er, bevor er der Besucherin in das Haus folgte.

Auf dem Tisch dampften bereits zwei Tassen und ein angenehmer Teegeruch stieg in seine Nase, als er sich setzte.

„Ich mag Kinder", stellte Schneewittchen fest, während sie an ihrer Tasse nippte.

„Ich nicht", erwiderte Severus, der die Wirkung seiner Antwort nicht mehr richtig abschätzen konnte. Das Stück Stoff, das sie trug, gab im Sitzen die Sicht auf einen unerhört anregenden Teil ihres Beins frei, das ihn fesselte.

„Oh", gab sie knapp zurück und nippte erneut an der Tasse.

„Meine Frau wird bald zurück sein, dann werde ich den Portschlüssel suchen und sehen, was kaputt ist, damit sie ihre Reise so bald wie möglich fortsetzen können", erklärte er ihr, nachdem es ihm gelungen war seinen Blick zu lösen.

„Ich könnte auf die Kleinen aufpassen", bot sie an. „Und sie können mich duzen."

„Ich duze niemanden außer meine Frau und meine Kinder." Severus erhob sich, um mit seinem ältesten Sohn zu sprechen. Kurz darauf kehrte er zu ihr zurück.

„Severus jr. wird ihnen helfen sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Ich werde bald zurück sein." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und verließ das Haus.

„Mami ist wieder da und hat was von Tante Ariane mitgebracht!" Sofort wurde die Tür zum Haus aufgestoßen und die wilde Schar kleiner Jungs lief auf sie zu. Freudig verteilte sie die Lebkuchenherzen, die ihre Freundin ihr für die Kinder mitgegeben hatte.

„Aber nicht vor dem Abendessen, sonst wird Daddy böse", mahnte sie.

„Daddy ist gar nicht da", sagte Sam, bevor er herzhaft in seine Süßigkeit biss.

„Er hat euch allein gelassen?", geschockt betrachtete Sera ihren Sohn.

„Nein, Tante Schneewittchen hat auf uns aufgepasst", erklärte er weiter.

„Und wer ist Tante Schneewittchen?", fragte sie, aber eine Antwort blieb er ihr schuldig, weil er schon wieder damit beschäftigt war mit seinen Brüdern herumzutollen. Mit großen Schritten ging sie auf das Haus zu und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Was sie sah, konnte sie allerdings nicht einordnen. Severus jr. saß am Esstisch und las, während neben ihm eine Fremde mit dem kleinen Seamus spielte. Als die Tür aufflog, drehte sie sich um und setzte den Kleinen auf den Boden, der sofort zu quengeln begann.

„Sie sind ja noch viel schöner, als man es sich immer erzählt. Es ist unglaublich, dass ich erst den großen Severus Snape kennen lerne und dann seine wunderbare Frau", strahlte sie sie an. Damit war das Eis schon fast gebrochen und Seras Wut verflogen.

„Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte sie in einen deutlich sanfteren Tonfall, als es ihr lieb war.

„Schneewittchen", kam die prompte Antwort.

„Und das sollte mit etwas sagen?", frage Sera skeptisch. Schneewittchen setzte zu einer Antwort an, winkte dann aber ab und setzte sich wieder.

„Ihr Mann sucht meinen kaputten Portschlüssel, damit ich meine Reise fortsetzen kann", wurde Sera stattdessen aufgeklärt.

„Und um zu warten mussten sie sich ausziehen?", abschätzend betrachtete sie sich die Kleidung des Mädchens.

„Das, ach. Es ist doch Sommer und warm. Da trägt man nicht so viel. Sie können du zu mir sagen", bot sie nun auch Sera an.

_Nicht viel ist eine glatte Untertreibung_, dachte sich Sera, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. In dem Moment schwang die Tür erneut auf und Severus betrat den Raum. Als erstes fiel sein Blick erneut auf das Nackte Bein des Gastes, so dass er fast gegen seine Frau gelaufen wäre, die er noch gar nicht wahr genommen hatte.

„Mein Engel, du bist schon wieder da?", begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er einen alten Kleiderbügel auf den Tisch warf.

„Das dürfte er sein?", fragte er und bemühte sich in Schneewittchens Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ja, genau", bestätigte diese.

„Das wird eine Weile dauern, fürchte ich", antwortete er darauf.

„Na dann haben wir wohl einen Gast", stellte Sera fest. „Ich werde ihnen erst einmal etwas zum Anziehen suchen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in den oberen Teil des Hauses.

Und so blieb Schneewittchen. Aus ein paar Tagen wurden einige Wochen und niemand kam um nach ihr zu suchen. Das junge Mädchen hingegen schien sich recht wohl zu fühlen. Sie spielte mit den Kindern, die sie liebevoll ihre Tanti nannten. Abends, wenn alle im Bett waren, führte sie lange Gespräche mit Severus und Sera. Vor allem er schien in ihr eine anregende Gesprächspartnerin gefunden zu haben.

Als der Tag sich eines Nachmittags dem Ende neigte, kamen Schneewittchen und die Kinder allesamt ins Haus gestürmt. Die Jungs stellten sich der Reihe nach vor ihrem Vater auf, der in seinem Sessel in ein Buch vertieft war. Erstaunt sah er auf.

„Wir haben etwas zusammen geübt", erklärte das Mädchen. Severus sagte nichts und betrachtete seine Kinder.

„Wer ist der beste Tränkemeister, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat?", fragte sie.

„DADDY", antworteten alle sieben im Chor.

„Und wer ist der beste Direktor, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat?", fragte sie weiter.

„DADDY", ging es weiter.

„Und wer ist der beste Daddy der Welt?", war ihre letzte Frage.

„UNSERER!", antworteten wieder alle, was den Hauch eines Lächelns auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

In diesem Moment hatte Sera den Raum betreten. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, während sie Schneewittchen fixierte um sie wütend anzublinzeln. Sie hatte ihr zwar anständige Kleidung verordnet, aber eine gewisse Wirkung schien sie immer noch auf ihren Mann zu haben.

„Das war ja eine nette Vorstellung. Das Abendessen ist fertig", sagte sie knapp und verschwand wieder in Richtung Esszimmer. Die Jungs folgten ihr zügig und setzten sich an ihre Plätze, während sich Severus und Schneewittchen etwas mehr Zeit ließen, um hinterher zu kommen.

Am nächsten Morgen wühlte Sera in ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog einen edlen Gürtel mit einem Schlangenkopf als Schnalle daraus hervor. Sie verschloss die Tür, damit sie nicht gestört wurde und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Langsam ließ sie ihn darüber kreisen und murmelte etwas. Der Gürtel bäumte sich kurz auf und kam dann wieder ruhig auf dem Bett zum Liegen. Sera nahm ihn und ging in das Gästezimmer. Nach einem Klopfen folgte sofort das freudige „Herein." Sera öffnete die Tür und stand vor einer halbnackten jungen Frau, die gerade dabei war sich von oben bis unten einzucremen. _Das hilft auch nichts, wenn du mal 40 bist_, dachte sie sich, verlor ihr Lächeln aber nicht.

„Sieh, was ich gefunden habe. Ich dachte er würde dir fantastisch stehen. Du weißt doch, dass mein Mann Slytherin durch und durch ist?" Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihr den Gürtel unter die Nase.

„Oh ja, der sieht toll aus. Darf ich ihn heute gleich tragen?", fragte Schneewittchen überschwenglich.

„Natürlich, ich bitte darum", antwortete Sera zufrieden und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum

Als sie das Esszimmer erreichte, sah sie, dass ihr Mann das Haus bereits verlassen hatte. Er wollte in der Winkelgasse einige Besorgungen machen und würde bis zum späten Nachmittag unterwegs sein.

„Jungs, Tante Schneewittchen ist heute noch ein wenig müde. Wir werden sie schlafen lassen und zusammen im alten Bergwerk ein wenig spielen gehen." Sie hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende sprechen können, da waren alle sieben bereits aufgesprungen und drängelten sich aus der Tür. Sie liebten das alte Bergwerk als Spielplatz.

Als Sera mit ihren Kindern am frühen Abend wieder nach Hause kam, was das erste was sie sah, dass Severus zusammen mit Schneewittchen bei einer Tasse Tee am Esstisch saß. Sie sah nicht einmal blass aus, sondern hatte eine frische. Rosige Farbe im Gesicht. Sofort stürmten die jüngeren auf sie zu und begannen zu berichten, was sie erlebt hatten. Severus stand auf, um seine Frau zu begrüßen. Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und begann zu berichten.

„Stell dir vor, dein Schlangenkopfgürtel muss kaputte gewesen sein. Er hat sich so fest um ihren Körper gelegt, dass sie gar keine Luft mehr bekommen hat. Ich musste ihn zerschneiden, um sie auszuziehen."

„Seit wann ziehst du unsere Gäste aus?", fragte Sera knapp, bemüht sich ihren Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Dich darf ich ja schon seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr ausziehen", erwiderte er spitz.

„Wir sind verheiratet und haben sieben Kinder. Was hast du erwartet?", kühl sah sie ihn an. „Ich gehe mir die Haare Waschen. Dieser elende Bergwerksstaub." Augenblicklich verschwand sie in die obere Etage und schloss sich im Bad ein. Während sie die Haarnadeln löste, fluchte sie leise vor sich hin. Als sie dabei war sich ihre blonden Locken zu kämmen, kam ihr eine Idee. Langsam hob sie den Kamm vor das Gesicht und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang holte und begann ihn langsam darüber kreisen zu lassen.

Am folgenden Morgen klopfte Sera erneut an der Tür des Gästezimmers und wieder wurde ihr ein freundliches „Herein" entgegen geflötet. Sie öffnete die Tür und stand diesmal vor einem fertig angekleideten Schneewittchen.

„Es tut mir so leid, was gestern mit dem Gürtel passiert ist. Wenn ich das geahnt hätte, wäre ich nicht so lange aus dem Haus gewesen", begann sie.

„Ach, das ist schon gut. Severus hat mich ja rechtzeitig gefunden", antwortete das Mädchen. Sera atmete tief und schloss die Augen. Dieses junge Ding wagte es ihren Mann beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sie bemühte sich um Ruhe.

„Ich würde dir gern deine wunderschönen langen Haare kämmen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", sagte sie ruhig und trat hinter die junge Frau.

„Oh, danke, das ist aber nett." Schneewittchen setzte sich und ließ Sera gewähren. Es dauerte genau drei Striche mit dem Kamm, bis sie vorn über sackte. Vorsichtshalber ließ Sera ihn im Haar stecken, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Heute würde er nicht mehr rechtzeitig kommen. Dumbledore hatte ihn zum Tee eingeladen und der Alte konnte schwatzen bis zum Sanktnimmerleinstag. Erneut forderte sie ihre Söhne auf mit ihr ins Bergwerk zu gehen und wieder waren sie in heller Aufregung und folgten ihr bereitwillig.

Als sie am Abend in das Haus zurück kehrten, erblickte Sera allerdings wieder das Bild, das sich ihr schon am Vortag gezeigt hatte. Dieses Mal fiel es ihr noch schwerer die Fassung zu bewahren. Die Kinder liefen auf Schneewittchen zu und berichteten ihr wieder von ihrem aufregenden Tag, während Severus Sera zur Seite zog.

„Du musst mit deinen magischen Utensilien aufpassen. Schneewittchen hätte sich heute fast an deinem Kamm vergiftet", berichtete er.

„Der ist dann wohl bloß für blonde Haare."

„Sie hat gesagt, sie weiß nicht mehr, wíe er überhaupt an ihren Kopf gekommen ist", erklärte er weiter. _Na wenigstens etwas von dem Zauber hatte funktioniert_, dachte sich Sera.

„Was für ein Glück, dass du sie gefunden hast und auch gleich umgezogen", wütend blinzelte sie zu dem jungen Mädchen hinüber, dass dabei war mit Severus jr. zu scherzen.

„Sie war ganz nass geschwitzt von dem Gift", antwortete er unschuldig.

„Und sie war so schwach, dass du ihr helfen musstest", stellte sie trocken fest. „Ich bin im Schlafzimmer", sagte sie und verschwand, ohne ihren Mann oder seine Gespielin noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Nachdem sie die Tür verriegelt hatte, ließ sich Sera vor ihrem Schminkspiegel nieder und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab alle vier Ecken an. Kurz darauf erschien das Bild einer jungen Hexe darin.

„Sera, meine Liebe. Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie sogleich.

„Ariane, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du musst mir etwas von dieser netten Spezial-Apfelglasur schicken. Am besten heute noch", forderte sie, ohne ihre Freundin zu begrüßen.

„Bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen. Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt du sollst die Finger von diesem Todesser lassen. Du hättest Sirius haben können. Das wäre alles so viel einfacher gewesen", plapperte das Spiegelbild munter drauf los.

„Nein, nicht für Severus. Für dieses Flittchen, dass bei uns wohnt", erklärte Sera.

„Achso. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, sag Bescheid. Am besten ich mache gleich zwei Portionen fertig. Ich schicke die Eule gleich los." Dann verschwand das Spiegelbild wieder.

Als die Kinder im Bett waren, Schneewittchen im Gästezimmer und Severus sein Nachtlager auf der Couch bezogen hatte, schlich Sera sich aus dem Haus, um im Garten nach einem geeigneten Apfel zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte ihn gefunden. Sie präparierte ihn und legte ihn aufgeschnitten auf einen Teller auf der Kommode.

Am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor das Haus erwachte, stand sie auf und klopfte an der Tür des Gästezimmers. Wie immer schallte ihr ein fröhliches „Herein" entgegen und Sera verzog das Gesicht, darum bemüht nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Fast hatte sie schon damit gerechnet ihren Mann im Bett vorzufinden. Aber dem war nicht so.

„Schneewittchen, meine Liebe", begann sie zuckersüß. „Nach dem Schrecklichen, was in den vergangenen Tagen passiert ist, braucht dein Körper sicher dringend Vitamine. Sie, ich habe einen köstlichen Apfel für dich." Sie reichte ihr den Teller.

„Oh, das ist so lieb. Dankeschön. Ich liebe Äpfel!" Herzhaft biss sie hinein und schon der erste Bissen zeigte die gewünschte Wirkung. Sie kippte vom Stuhl wie ein Sack Mehl. Sera beachtete sie nicht weiter sondern zückte ihren Zauberstab, um Apfel und Teller zu entfernen. Als das geschehen war, ging sie langsam zur Tür und rannte dann blitzschnell die Treppe hinunter. Völlig außer Atem erreichte sie das Sofa, auf dem Severus gerade aufwachte.

„Du musst schnell kommen", keuchte sie.

„Warum?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Die Kleine schon wieder!", brachte sie heraus.

Sofort erhob Severus sich und Sera bemerkte, dass sie seinem doch recht ansehnlichen Körper schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr die Beachtung geschenkt hatte, die er verdiente. Er rannte die Treppe nach oben in das Gästezimmer und hob den leblosen Körper vom Boden auf das Bett. Sofort griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, fasste aber ins Leere, da er fast völlig unbekleidet war. Sera reichte ihm ihren, wohl wissend, dass keine Zauber der Welt sie zurück ins Leben holen würde. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen sah auch ihr Mann das ein. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, konnte aber nichts entdecken.

„Wir müssen sie wegschaffen, bevor die Kinder aufwachen", sagte er.

Zusammen brachten beide Schneewittchen aus dem Haus, betteten sie in einem Gläsernen Sarg, den sie auf einer Lichtung im Wald ließen.

„Findest du das nicht etwas zu kitschig?", fragte Sera ihren Mann, als sie auf dem Rückweg waren.

„Märchen sind kitschig", stellte Severus kühl fest und ging dann schnellen Schrittes voran.

Kaum hatten sie ihr Haus hinter den sieben Bergen erreicht, hörten sie Hufgetrappel.

„Hört denn das mit den Besuchern nie auf?", murmelte die Hausherrin zu sich selbst, bevor ein junger, edler Recke auf seinem weißen Ross vor ihr zum stehen kam.

„Mein Name ist Prinz Matthias der Erste von Künaurien und mir wurde zugetragen hier seine schöne Prinzessin in Gefahr", sagte er und drückte seinen Rücken durch, so dass seine stolz geschwellte Brust richtig zur Geltung kam.

„Ich bin die Prinzessin. Aber für Rettung ist es leider schon etwas zu spät." Sera hob ihre linke Hand in die Höhe, an der ein kleiner silberner Streifen um ihren Ringfinger glitzerte. Dann zeigte sie auf ihre Söhne, die nun einer nach dem anderen die Köpfe aus der Tür streckten.

„Ich glaube er meint Schneewittchen", raunte Severus ihr zu.

„Aber ich bin die Prinzessin", wiederholte Sera noch einmal.

Prinz Matthias schwang sich von seinem Pferd und kniete vor Sera nieder. Er senkte seinen Kopf, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

„Edles Fräulein, es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich zu eurer Rettung nicht da war. Werdet ihr mir je verzeihen können?"

„Sie ist verheiratet du Gigolo!", Severus riss Sera an sich.

„Accio Schneewittchen", sagte er als nächstes.

Langsam schwebte der gläserne Sarg, den sie soeben auf die Lichtung gebracht hatten durch die Bäume auf sie zu und kam vor der kleinen Gruppe in der Luft zum stehen.

„Hier, die kannst du retten", er ließ Sera nicht aus seiner Umarmung. Sie jedoch genoss die starken Arme um ihren Körper, die sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Der Prinz ging an seine Satteltaschen und begann unter den kritischen Augen der Familie etwas zusammen zu mischen. Langsam öffnete er den Sarg und schob Schneewittchen einen Halm aus Stroh in den Mund. Das andere Ende ließ er in einen Krug gleiten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann das Mädchen zu husten.

„Tequila Sunrise. Wirkt immer", bemerkte er, bevor er der jungen Frau aus dem Glaskasten half. Sofort verklärte sich ihr Blick und sie sank in die Arme des Retters.

„Willst du mit mir auf mein Schloss kommen und meine Königin sein Schneewittchen?", fragte er auch sogleich.

„Nichts lieber als das", flötete sie ihm entgegen und ließ sich auf sein Pferd setzen. Er schwang sich nun ebenfalls darauf und winkte Sera und Severus zum Abschied.

„Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht edles Fräulein, lasst es mich wissen. Ich werde meinen Bruder schicken", rief er, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit seinem Schneewittchen dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen ritt.

„Nichts wirst du", murrte Severus und zog Sera etwas näher an sich. „Meinst du wir schaffen noch eine Quidditch-Mannschaft mein Engel?" Dann begann er zärtlich ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Auf einen Versuch käme es an", entgegnete sie und schob ihn sanft in das Haus.

Und draußen fesselten Simon und Sam Sascha an einen Baum, während Sebastian sich auf wilde Beifallsstürme beschränkte. Seamus wühlte mit seinen Händen im Dreck und versuchte etwas herzustellen, was wie ein Schloss anmutete und Salazar versuchte aus dem nahe gelegenen Bach zu trinken, ohne dabei seine Hände zu benutzen. Severus jr. setzte sich artig auf einem Baumstamm und vertiefte sich in ein Buch.

So entstand sie Legende von Schneewittchen und ihren sieben Zwergen. Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.


End file.
